


3am crisis (trans tommyinnit)

by Kazoos_lmao



Category: the dream smp - Fandom
Genre: No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), lesbianinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazoos_lmao/pseuds/Kazoos_lmao
Summary: Tommy has a gender crisis at 3amNot me projecting the time i had a gender crisis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219





	3am crisis (trans tommyinnit)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 if there are any tags i miss used or could add please tell me! I hope you enjoy (p.s the chapter tiltle is from the song line without a hook)

Tommy was standing in a grassy meadow with a dress flowing in the wind. He looked down at his outfit, noticing that his chest looked bigger, like he had boobs. He walked around a bit, feeling the wind in his, now longer hair, he felt… like he was in the right body, like everytime he was called he, son, a boy, big man felt… wrong, but now that he looked like a girl, he could finally be a girl. She was happy.

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat, did she, no, did he just dream about being a girl? No he couldn't have, he was so confused. He was ok being a boy, well at least he thought, maybe he was a she, maybe he is. He, she, they? They took out their phone and started looking up what is going on

Why do I feel like a girl but I'm a boy?  
Whats transgender  
Am I transgender  
Male to female transgender

In their many google searches for the answers to their problem, they discovered the "pronouns dressing room" it was a website that let you try out different pronouns. They tried they/them at first, not wanting to try she/her in fear they'd like it. They/them didn't feel right so reluctantly they put in she/her. They liked it… they liked it too much. They were so confused "but I'm a boy, not a girl. Am I a girl? Maybe i am a girl, but I've always been a boy, how can I be a girl? Why am I just figuring this out now????" They thought to themselves. They were having a gender crisis at 3:34am with no one to talk to without outing themselves. They thought about how they never noticed that they liked the idea of being a girl. Until…

....

"Mommy?" He asked "can i wear a skirt, they look really pretty" he said "are you sure? Girls really only wear skirt" his mom said "but it looks so pretty! Please please please please!" He whined "ok ok I'll get you the skirt" he mom said.

....

Then it clicked they've always taken a liking to more girly stuff and clothing from a very young age. The only reason they didn't wear it anymore is because they'd get bullied at school and online for wearing it as a boy. But they were a girl, she wouldn't get bullied for being a girl wearing girly clothes right?

She decided she'd deal with all the other stuff tomorrow but right now she knew that she was a girl and she was happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i hope you have a good day/night, go drink some water :)


End file.
